


Sunsets in Brooklyn

by Suchabookwyrm



Series: Love you, till the end of the line. [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Party, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers Feels, Surprise Party, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchabookwyrm/pseuds/Suchabookwyrm
Summary: Bucky was cold and wanted to go home, but Steve had him wrapped around his damn finger. So there he was out in Brooklyn freezing his ass off cause Steve wanted to watch the damn sunset.The crisp Autumn breeze raised gooseflesh on Bucky’s exposed arm. It was late October, but last weeks heat wave lulled him into a sense of summer.  When Steve asked if he wanted to watch the sunset he didn't realize it would be so cold. The damn sun could be seen perfectly fine from the compound, away from all these city lights, close to their toasty bed. Bucky darted his eyes across the water. Being by the river didn’t help with the chill. On his right, Steve looked warm and cozy in his brown leather jacket. His head tipped up, a slight smile on his face and both hands in his pocket. It didn’t matter how damn cold it was, Bucky would do anything to make this man happy. Even freezing his ass off to watch the sun do the same thing it did every night.“You coulda warned me it would be this windy,” Bucky said walking behind him to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. “Now I’m gonna have to steal your body heat.”“Good thing I’m so hot then.”“I love how humble and modest you are Rogers.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, this one is real close to me for some reason. It's been sitting finished on my laptop for a while now and I just couldn't bring myself to post it. Well, here it is. Let me know what you think.

The crisp Autumn breeze raised gooseflesh on Bucky’s exposed arm. It was late October, but last weeks heat wave lulled him into a sense of summer.  When Steve asked if he wanted to watch the sunset he didn't realize it would be so cold. The damn sun could be seen perfectly fine from the compound, away from all these city lights, close to their toasty bed. Bucky darted his eyes across the water. Being by the river didn’t help with the chill. On his right, Steve looked warm and cozy in his brown leather jacket. His head tipped up, a slight smile on his face and both hands in his pocket. It didn’t matter how damn cold it was, Bucky would do anything to make this man happy. Even freezing his ass off to watch the sun do the same thing it did every night.

“You coulda warned me it would be this windy,” Bucky said walking behind him to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. “Now I’m gonna have to steal your body heat.”

“Good thing I’m so hot then.”

“I love how humble and modest you are Rogers.”

“Seriously Buck you’re a big boy and its fall. I didn’t think I had to remind you how seasons work.” Steve chuckled.

“In my defense, it was seventy degrees just last week.”

“Always with the excuses.” Steve untangled himself from Bucky’s arms. He turned to face his boyfriend. Placing both hands on Bucky’s face and kissed his forehead.

Bucky leaned into the kiss. “I love you so damn much Steve.”

“Take my coat and stop whining.” He smiled as he shrugged out of his coat. Steve spun Bucky around and draped the leather jacket over his shoulders.

“My hero.” Bucky laughed, pulling the jacket tight. Steve nudged him before turning back to the cotton candy sky. He walked closer to the water’s edge.

Bucky watched his boyfriend, a soft smile played across his face. He couldn’t care less about the sun, not when there was a much hotter view right in front of him. He inhaled the scent of leather as he slipped his arms through the sleeves. It smelled like Steve, like home. Bucky shoved his hands in the pockets and started towards Steve with a wicked grin. How he wanted to push the man into the water. It was too tempting with him standing so close, a perfect ending to the night.

Bucky stopped in his tracks as he felt a small box in Steve’s pocket. He took it out stiff fingers fumbling to open it. Inside was a black ring with braided veins of gold. He picked it up and held it in his open palm.  The ring was smooth and cool against his skin.

Bucky looked up at the man in front of him. Steve had acted distant the last few days. Bucky didn’t mention it. How often had Steve dealt with him, broken, silent, withdrawn? He was waiting for Steve to come to him and talk it out. Never had he imagined this.  His eyes drifted back to the dark ring resting in his open palm.

“You've gone awfully quiet. I hope you’re not planning anything devious.” Steve turned back to face him.  “Let me guess you were gonna push m-” He gasped as he saw Bucky with the ring. “No Buck you weren't supposed to see that!”

Bucky looked up at him in silence, unable to piece all this together. Unable to believe this man could want him as he was. “Steve is this-”

“I didn’t think about it when I gave you the jacket. God, I’m such an idiot!” Steve plucked the ring out of Bucky’s hand.

“Were you gonna?” Bucky asked still trying to wrap his mind around this.

“Yeah, I was. I thought it would be perfect you know? The two of us back in Brooklyn under the stars.” He stopped and looked away, a slow blush spreading “It’s where I first fell in love with you.”

“Steve.”

“I talked to T’challa, and it’s made out of vibranium. I wanted it to be durable because you punch a lot of stuff, and I thought with it being on your metal hand and all.”

“Steve”

“But if you don’t like it if you don't wanna-”

“Steve just ask the damn question.” Bucky’s voice was a husky whisper.

Steve got down on one knee and looked up at him. “James Buchanan Barnes I have loved you my entire life. I never again want to lose you like have before. Will you marry me?”

“Damn Rogers, of course, I will.” Bucky pulled him up and kissed him.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and lifted him off the ground. Bucky deepened the kiss as he clung to him. He could not believe this perfect man had chosen him, a broken shell of the man he once was.

He pulled back, looking down at Steve. “Let’s go home. I’m still freezing.”

“You’re such a baby. I’m the one without a jacket now!” Steve laughed but lowered Bucky to the ground anyways.

“Yeah, but you’re so damn hot.” Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car.

Steve held onto Bucky’s left hand as he lifted the ring in his fingers. “Okay but first this.” Slowly he slid the ring over Bucky’s finger. Steve kissed his temple then walked to the driver's side.

Bucky just stood there and watched his boyfriend climb into the car. No, not his boyfriend, his fiance. The man he was going to spent the rest of his life with. The only person to ever hold his heart.

“Get in the car Buck, I still have a surprise for you.”

Bucky sighed as he climbed into the passenger seat. “It better not be a party. You know I hate parties.”

Steve smirked as he took off towards the Avengers Compound. “I didn’t plan a party.”

“Of course you didn’t. Let me guess. It was Nat, she loves unique forms of torture. No, Tony, he’ll do anything to get Pepper in a fancy dress.”

“There my friends Buck. They are some of the most amazing people I have ever met. Please, give them a chance. They are trying.”

Bucky twisted the unfamiliar metal around his finger. He couldn't feel it against his metal limb, but he would never forget it was there. This was a declaration of love. Not any love, the love of Captain America, God’s righteous man. America’s hero. Bucky huffed under his breath. None of those titles meant a damned thing to him. This was the love of that skinny kid from Brooklyn. The love of the man who never knew when to give up, who had never given up on him.

Steve was his only family and the Avengers where Steve’s family.  If he had to learn to trust them for the man who was willing to give them up for him he would. Steve risked everything to save him, Steve’s friends helped. They had welcomed Bucky into their home, into their lives, lives that Steve was a part of.

“I know Steve. I know, and I’m trying.” Bucky looked out the window at the city lights. “It’s hard for me to trust anyone. I have memories of you from before I got fucked up. I have nothing with them. They gave me more than enough reason to trust them. Half of them fought for me against their own friends. Yet I can’t. I won't stop trying, I wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

Steve grasps his Fiance’s hand, “That's all I'm asking. I’m with you till the end of the line. You know that, but it’s not us against the world anymore. We have allies. Friends. Family.”

“We have each other, and I’ll never leave you again Steve.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for a party. Bucky wanted nothing more than to go to his room with his fiance and snuggle. Instead, he has to spend the night with his coworkers. 
> 
> The two walked hand in hand to the door of the compound. Music, voices, and laughter could be heard before the doors were even opened. Bucky forced a smile on his face and tightened his grip on Steve’s hand.  
> “Uh Steve, do your friends know the concept of a surprise?” Bucky asked as he opened the first set of doors. “I don’t think these people know how to be quiet.”  
> Laughing Steve pulled Bucky through the halls to the large common room. All noise stopped abruptly. The lights flipped on as they all yelled. Tony stood on the table blowing a party horn. He continued to blow it until it was knocked out of his mouth by a chunk of cookie. Bucky saw Clint eating the rest of the cookie smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the party. I wasn't sure about writing it but I think it turned out decent.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“You ready for this?” Steve asked, pulling up next to the compound.

“Will I ever be?” Bucky replied looking down at his hand, the ring. It was all so much, so new. “Let's get this over with.”

“Buck,’ Steve sighed reaching for his hand. “I want you to be happy. I don’t want to force you to go to this. I just want you to know that they're throwing this because they care for you, I care for you. They're my family.”

“I know Steve we've gone over this and I don’t want to have this fight with you tonight. Tonights to damn special. Let's just go inside and have some fun. Okay, Steve, Okay. I love you.” Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand and brought it to his lips.

“Love you too Buck.”

The two walked hand in hand to the door of the compound. Music, voices, and laughter filtered through the closed doors. Bucky forced a smile on his face and tightened his grip on Steve’s hand.

“Uh Steve, do your friends know the concept of a surprise?” Bucky asked as he opened the first set of doors. “I don’t think these people know how to be quiet.”

Laughing Steve pulled Bucky through the halls to the large communal room. All noise stopped abruptly. The lights flipped on as they all yelled. Tony stood on the table blowing a party horn. He continued to blow it until it was knocked out of his mouth by a chunk of food. Bucky saw Clint eating the rest of a cookie smiling.

“Don’t have to hear well that to know that was annoying,” He said between bites.

That made a genuine smile creep on to Bucky’s face. Barton was the only other team member he would ever admit to liking.

“Congrats you two.” Clint made his way off the couch over to them.

“Thanks,” Steve said hugging him before moving over to hug Nat.

Bucky excepted Clint’s outstretched hand. Shaking it, he nodded in thanks and wrapped his other arm tight around Steve’s. He held on to Steve as he wandered through the room taking the time to thank everyone individually. Bucky pulled at his arm, and Steve stopped turning to look at him.

“I’m gonna grab a drink. Can I get you anything?”

“No thanks.” Steve leaned in and kissed him lightly.

Bucky gave into the kiss before breaking it off. He squeezed Steve’s hand one last time before walking towards the bar. He glanced around measuring the reactions to their PDA. Steve was always so damn touchy; it didn’t matter where they were. While Bucky loved it, he was not comfortable with anything past holding hands when others were present. What he and Steve had was for the two of them, not a show for the world to watch. Bucky was almost to the bar when Sam stopped him.

“Congrats man,” Sam said. “I thought you could use this.” He held a beer out to him.

“Thanks,” Bucky said looking at him. He took the drink after a pause, “and thanks.”

“Look, man, I know we don’t really get along, but Steve’s my best friend. And it's obvious you make him happy. So if he loves you, I guess I could hate you a little less.”

“I doubt it.”

“Now that seems like a challenge.” Sam slapped Bucky on the arm and walked off. Bucky glared at him until he disappeared into the crowd.

It was clear that the party was in full swing before Bucky and Steve even arrived. Bucky moved to a couch on the outskirts of the gathering to watch the chaos from afar. From his perch, he continued to watch Steve move about the room.

“Tony, you invited the kid?” Steve asked.

“He has potential. Think of it as a network thing.” Tony said.

“Yeah but he’s like, what fourteen? Nat and Clint are here. Watch him, or they’ll get him into trouble.” Steve tried to whisper, but his voice tended to carry.

“Sixteen I think,” Tony said brushing him off and motioned the kid over.

“Hi, again, Captian. Uh, Mr. Rogers Sir.” Peter held out his hand.

“Steve, please.” He said shaking the kid's hand.

“It’s ah, nice to meet you under, uh normal circumstances sir.” Peter smiled nervously.

“You mean when I’m not trying to knock you senseless?” He laughed, and kid’s smiled widened.

Bucky beamed at the exchange. Steve was great with kids, well when he wasn’t dropping hangers on them, not that he knew Peter was so young during the fight. Bucky never thought about their future that way, would Steve want kids? Did he?

“Strange to think we were at war with each other just last year. “ Clint sat down next to him. “Now look at us.”

And Bucky did. Around the room, people from each side laughed and drank like nothing ever happened. Like this was where they were meant to be and every single one of them knew it. Everyone but him.

“Family.” He turned to look at Clint.

“For some of ‘em, we’re all they got. You got Steve; I got my Wife and kids but the others. A lot of ‘em have no one. Take Wanda; she lost her brother, hell she lost everything. It was only a few years ago she was the enemy, but now every person in this room would fight for her."

“They all chose each other.”

It finally clicked. Steve was his family and Bucky couldn’t see why Steve needed him to be a part of this. But now watching them all together, even the ones he hadn’t seen since the fight, it was all put into perspective. He took in their interactions.

“Yeah, Tic Tac!” Sam cheered as Scott hit a bull’s eye on the dartboard.

“Kid get down from there right now! Don’t make me call your aunt.” Tony yelled at Peter who was showing off his unique stickiness.

He continued to drift his gaze over the room. Wanda and Vision found their own couch away from the crowd. Nat was working the bar, and in the prosses getting Rhodey wasted. There at the core of it all, was Steve.

“We have each other, even when the world turns on us,” Clint responded. “You are Steve’s, so that means you’re also ours. Even if you weren't engaged to Captain America, you would still have a place here.”

“Ok Barton, I get it.” Bucky smiled none the less. He always felt accepted as an extension of Steve, but never in his own right. 

“Yeah, you’re right, enough sap let’s get you waisted.” Clint pulled Bucky up with him and hauled him to the bar. For once Bucky didn’t resist.

“Well, Mr. party pooper didn’t think I’d be seeing you tonight.” Nat smiled as the men sat before her. “And I see you brought Barnes.”

“Stopping you and Tony from getting yourselves killed should get me free drinks.” Clint motioned for her to get him a drink.

Bucky looked at them, brows furrowing in confusion. “What did I miss?

“Nat here wanted to try to kidnap you and bring you to the party.”

“Like Barnes could take me.” Nat sat two mixed drinks on the bar. “Drink up boys.”

Bucky sat, listening to Nat and Clint bicker. It was the first time he’d felt comfortable around any members of the team without Steve. This was something he could get used to. The two fought like siblings as Bucky had with the Howling Comando’s during the war. With no malice, merely to pass the time, to have fun.

“Care to dance?” Steve’s voice pulled Bucky from his thoughts.

He nodded and followed Steve to the makeshift dance floor. He wrapped his arm around his lover’s neck as Steve took his other hand. With one arm secured around his waist, Steve led him around the empty floor. The notes to an unfamiliar slow song started in the background. Bucky saw everyone watching them.

“Look at me.” Steve gently urged him.

Bucky held his gaze and allowed Steve to move him through the dance. When Steve started singing to him, Bucky smiled and leaned his cheek against Steve’s own.

“'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections” Steve sang softly in his ear.

Bucky lost sight of anything besides Steve. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sent of the man he loved. He felt the strong arm encircling his waist. Moved his metal fingers through Steve’s hair. Tightened his had against his Fiance’s. Bodies joined, caressing each other with every sway. Hearts beating as one.

“I give you all, all of me. And you give me all, all of you” Steve sang the last words but continued to hold Bucky, swaying to the silence. Bucky straightened to look Steve in the eyes.

“I love you.” He leaned in and captured his lover's lips.

The room erupted with clapping and cheers. Bucky had been so caught up it the moment he’d forgotten anyone else was here. That anyone besides the man before him was ever here. He held Steve’s head to him deepening the kiss and raised his other hand to the crowd extending his middle finger. Laughter replaced the cheers, but they got the hint and returned to the festivities.

Bucky stayed by Steve’s side the rest of the night. Together they made rounds making sure everyone got to share in their special day. It was a lot. Bucky hadn’t been so social since before the war. Yet he didn’t seem to mind like he thought he would. Every time doubt crept into his mind he thought of Clint’s words. Thought of how satisfying it would be to have a family again. All he needed was Steve, but it wouldn't hurt to have a little more. Maybe it was selfish to want more when he’d gotten everything he’d ever dreamed of. Maybe it was okay for Bucky to be a little selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it so hard to find the right song for their dance. I finally landed on "All of me" by John Legend. I think it fits them. 
> 
> As much as this is a party, it's also Bucky trying to find his place with these people. For me at least, Bucky is all PDA when it's him and the person he loves, but put them with other people, and he clams up.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making this a two chapter and writing the party but only if there is a want for it. So if you want the party let me know! 
> 
> As always comments and Kudos mean the world to me. I love hearing from you.


End file.
